Marty Allen
Morton David Alpern (better known as Marty Allen) (b. March 23, 1922; d. February 12, 2018) was an American comedian, actor and philanthropist. He worked as a comedy headliner in nightclubs as a dramatic actor in television roles and was once called "The Darling of Daytime TV". Allen also appeared in films, most notably in the 1966 spy comedy The Last of the Secret Agents?. During his comedic career, Allen would go on tours to military hospitals and perform for veterans or active military personnel. Allen was also known as a philanthropist, donating to causes such as the American Cancer Society, The Heart Fund, March of Dimes, Fight for Sight, Cerebral Palsy and was on board of the Epilepsy Foundation. Early Life Allen was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to Jewish parents Louis Alpern (from Romania/Russia) and the former Elsie Moss. He graduated from Taylor Allderance High School in 1940 and was inducted into their alumni Hall of Fame in 2009. Allen joined of the U.S. Army Air Corps during World War II. He was stationed in Italy where he attained the rank of sergeant and earned a Soldier's Metal for his bravery during a fire which happened on a plane was being refueled. His heroism also earned him a full-dress parade. He was married to the former Lorraine "Frenchy" Trydelle, then reservation and office manager of the Concord Resort Hotel in the Catskills, from 1960 until her death in 1976. Career During the early to the mid-1950s, Allen and his first comedy partner Mitch DeWood, worked as an opening act for such stars as Sarah Vaughan, Eydie Gorme and Nat King Cole. Allen and DeWood also worked many clubs, including the Copacabana until they broke up in 1958 an went their separate ways. He then became part of the comedy team of Allen & Rossi with Steve Rossi, which resulted in a string of comedy albums, 44 appearances on The Ed Sullivan Show (including the famous appearance by The Beatles in February 1964, during which Allen won over the Beatles fans in the audience by announcing "I'm Ringo's Mother!") and the film The Last of the Secret Agents? (1966). They worked together from 1957 to 1968, parted was amicably and reunited for shows from the 1970s through the 1990s. In 1961 and 1962, Allen appeared on Broadway in Let it Ride! at the Eugene O'Neill Theatre and then went on to perform in the post-Broadway tour and Broadway performances of I Had a Ball in 1964. He eventually began performing dramatic roles. His debut as a serious actor came on The Big Valley television series as the hapless Waldo Diefendorfer. Throughout the 1970s and into the 1980s, he made hundreds of television appearances, becoming a regular on The Hollywood Squares. He appeared on Circus of the Stars, in a cameo on The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, on game shows such as Password and in ten made-for-television movies. He also appeared in the theatrical films such as The Great Waltz (1972), Harrad Summer (1974) and A Whale of a Tale (1976). From the 1980s he an his wife, singer-songwriter Karon Kate Blackwell, teamed up to perform their musical comedy act to audiences around the country. In 2007, the duo began performing at the Gold Coast Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas and went on to perform at the Southpoint Casino at Palace Station and on cruise ships. In 2015, the couple continued to perform in venues around the country to overflow crowds at the Rampart Casino and the Downtown Grand in Las Vegas. In 2016, they performed at the Metropolitan Room in New York City. Charitable Work In 1968, he made a "Hello Dere" tour of military hospitals in the United States (a tour named after a catchphrase he popularized). He repeated the tour annually until 1972. During the tours, he talked with and entertained wounded soldiers wo had just returned from Vietnam. He was also involved in a number of charitable causes including the American Cancer Society, The Heart Fund, March of Dimes, Fight for Sight, Cerebral Palsy and was on board of the Epilepsy Foundation. Death On February 12, 2018; Allen died of complications from pneumonia at his home in Las Vegas at the age of 95. His wife and performing partner Karon Kate Blackwell was by his side. Shows appeared I've Got a Secret The Match Game The Price is Right The Face is Familiar What's My Line? Dream Girl of '67 Personality Storybook Squares Funny You Should Ask!! The Movie Game He Said She Said Password All-Stars Hollywood Squares TattleTales Celebrity Bowling The Magnificent Marble Machine The $1.98 Beauty Show Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:People Category:1922 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:Deceased